<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The two brothers(And the one pissed off reader) by FluffyFanFicAngel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684683">The two brothers(And the one pissed off reader)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFanFicAngel/pseuds/FluffyFanFicAngel'>FluffyFanFicAngel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki laufeyson - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asgard (Marvel), Brothers, Chains, Multi, Tickle Fights, Tickling, laufeyson - Freeform, odinson - Freeform, playful</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyFanFicAngel/pseuds/FluffyFanFicAngel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The two asgardian brothers were fighting, like always. you have had enough and decided to take measures into your own hands. </p><p>But what happens when you find yourself trapped in the very own chains you used on the brothers?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel), Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marvel One shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The two brothers(And the one pissed off reader)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a rather nice day in Asgard. Besides the two Asgardian brothers bickering all day long. Until you had enough of them. Everytime you tryed to enjoy a good day the two brothers would show up and bicker to you about the other. So you decided to take matters into your own hands.</p><p>¨When is the fair maiden going to arrive, brother, you did say she summoned us.¨</p><p>Thor had asked his little brother Loki, who had no clue why they were summoned or why Thor was talking to him considering they were fighting at the moment.</p><p>¨I dont know you oaf! Why don't you ask her!¨</p><p>Loki replied because as soon as Thor asked why they were summoned, you entered the feast hall dragging a rather large bag on the ground behind you, the bag had gold lace trimmings and a green silk fabric.</p><p>Of course this fabric made Loki smile with pride. You stopped in front of the two brothers and started to open the silk bag.</p><p>¨Now. I summoned you two, so you can stop your ridiculous fighting and get over yourselves!¨</p><p> Loki, thinking he is always the right one, had snickered and sneered at Thor.</p><p>¨Yes brother.¨Laufeyson said. ¨Get over yourself.´</p><p>You shot a glare towards the trickster.</p><p>¨Be nice.¨ you spoke before Thor made a huffing sound and turned in the other direction. In the silk bag were a pair of magical handcuffs and a pair of power handcuffs. One was for Loki and one was for Thor. They needed to learn to get along because family is everything.</p><p>But Loki would be able to use his powers and Thor would be able to break out of the cuffs, so you havin stolen Loki's spell book, decided to enhance the cuffs. Quickly throwing the power ones on Thor and the magical ones on Loki, the two brothers were bound together, hands behind their backs.</p><p>Loki had struggled against them and put up a good fight but no sooner then when Thor got shackled, Loki did to. The trickster attempted to use his magic, but it was no luck. Everytime the trickster tried it shocked him. When Thor had tried it only made him feel dizzy.</p><p>You were proud of what you did and honestly you thought it was a good idea to tease them about it. And that's exactly what you did.</p><p>¨Awh, don't tell me the infamous trickster and the god of thunder cant get out of some lousy handcuffs? Oh what a shame! I might just have to record this, maybe i'll show it to odin! Or better yet, the warriors three! They would all get a kick out of this! In fact! I might just call them now and tell them that the little whiny brothers are stuck.¨</p><p>¨Lady Y/n! You must not! I would never hear the end of the so-called tales! I will not be taken seriously on the battlefield!¨ Thor whines softly but you did not listen.</p><p>You turned to Loki and waited for him to say anything, but strange enough. He was smiling. ¨What? Nothing to say silver tongue?” You said victoriously.</p><p>¨Actually Y/n. I was just thinking how we skipped the first date and went right to third base, already putting me in shackles, quite a bold step.¨ The trickster spoke before a blinding green light appeared and suddenly you realised.</p><p>Those weren't the real brothers.</p><p>Did you honestly think that the trickster would not think something is up if you summoned them. So of course. Being the mischief maker he is. He made two clones. While him and Thor hid behind the large white pillars.</p><p>¨Tsk tsk tsk, lady Y/n. Did you really think we would fall for your little tricks?¨ Thor had said while a victory smile was spread across his lips.</p><p>Loki indeed started to smirk as well. ¨Oh yes. Very very naughty of you darling, i think you should think about what you done.¨</p><p>And with that being said, the trickster snapped his fingers and she was now binded in the shackles the clones once were in.</p><p> ¨Farewell lady Y/n¨ Thor had spoke, and with that. Both of the brothers left.</p><p>Leaving you shackled. You were speechless to say the least. But the brothers. Oh the brothers had it coming to them. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>~~~~~~~A Hour Later~~~~~~~ </strong> </em>
</p><p>Both brothers had returned not long after the left with a strangly large amount of food. You being confused, tilted your head. <br/>
<br/>
¨Okay I know that im shackled right now, but seriously? Eating in front of me! Thats just rude!¨ You complained. For atleast the past hour you had been struggling to escape the shackles around your wrists. You would have just stood up if Loki had not though of that. Thus tying your legs together by your ankles. <br/>
<br/>
Loki had a large smile on his face. In fact. It sent shivers up your spine. But you having trained under Loki, you knew what that smile meant. He had something planned.  <br/>
<br/>
¨Oh no darling. These arent for eating. In fact...¨ He picked up a piece of his mothers famous poundcake..... And he threw it at her. <br/>
<br/>
Thor had sent daggers at Loki. ¨Brother! This is not what we discussed!¨ Loki being Loki only smirked. ¨Oh live a little dear brother. Go off script! see! Y/N is not complaining!"<br/>
<br/>
The only reason you were not complaining right now was because even yourself could not resist attempting to eat the piece of poundcake off your shoulder.  </p><p>Thor watched this scene unfold and sighs. ¨Shes had enough brother.¨ The rather large Asgardian stepped forward and unshackled you. </p><p>Having gained some of Lokis trickster spells, you had a plan. Your innocent smile turned into a sinster, spine chilling smirk. And thats when the Asgardian brothers looked at each other. </p><p> </p><p>And they ran. </p><p>You chased the two brothers all throughout the castle until you had managed to catch up to Loki. You tackled the trickster to the ground, rolling on the marbled floor as you used Lokis own spells on him. Forcing his hands above his own head. <br/>
<br/>
Loki had always been sensitive all throughout his childhood and you including Thor would pin the young trickster down after every lessonn and tickle the shit out of him until he cried. </p><p>with that being said, Loki would always get nervous when ever he was pinned. You could never catch the god in a vunerable postion. But today? Oh today will be different. <br/>
<br/>
¨Well look at this? I caught a very ticklish god of mischief! I wonder what would happen if I-...." </p><p>You skittered your fingers up his stomach before letting your index finger rest in his belly button. <br/>
<br/>
The god pinned below you had violently arched his back, you could tell he was biting the inside of his cheek just by looking at him. <br/>
<br/>
Thor had ran off somewhere in the palace so it left you and Loki all to yourselves. Perfect. </p><p>¨Awe! Is someone ticklish on thier belly button? Awe how cute! you should honestly laugh more often.¨ That being said. You started to twist and wiggle your index finger. </p><p> </p><p>If thier was a horror movie and Loki had been casted. He would nail the scream. You honestly thought you hurt him when the god let out a inhumane scream before he let his back hit the marbled floor and he laughed, The god produced snorts, squeals, giggles, and some nasty curse words towards you. but that only made you wiggle your finger faster. Causing more screams to come from the god. <br/>
<br/>
¨nohehehHAHAHAHAHAHAHA P-PLEASHEheHEHEHEHe!!!! I-IM SORHAHAHAHAHAHA!!¨ Loki twisted and squrimed but nothing he did was able to make his arms be unpinned. <br/>
<br/>
Having decided the god had enough, you stopped. ¨See! That was not so bad!¨ you smiled as you ran out of the room before snapping your fingers for your magic to release the gods arms. <br/>
<br/>
This fun continued nearly all day long. Lokis screams echoed off the halls, followed by your laughs of amusement.  <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>All until Thor came along. And thats when you and Loki were both screaming.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!! </p><p>I have a tumblr! @FluffyFanFicAngel, follow it if you like! I will be taking requests on tumblr and post them here.<br/>(little to no exceptions) </p><p>I will also be taking requests from people who would like to know more about how I percieve characters!<br/>EX: (reader) ¨Loki Laufeyson¨<br/>(Me) ¨He tends to play pranks on odin constantly, he is also senstive on his stomach, so much that thor would tease him whenever he gets the chance.¨ </p><p>I also take other fandom requests. if you want to see something different then send me a message on tumblr and i will tell you if i can do that fandom. </p><p>Fandoms I do:<br/>~Archangels<br/>~Marvel<br/>~DC<br/>~alter egos from Jack and Mark(youtubers)<br/>~And more! </p><p>Ships I do(Marvel):<br/>~Stony<br/>~Clintasha</p><p>~Stucky<br/>~ Any Marvel character+reader</p><p> </p><p>Just a reminder:<br/>I DO NOT take requests on here, follow my tumblr and send me a anonymous message if you dont want your profile to be shown!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>